moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zul'zin
Personality In life Zul'zin was wild and unrestrained. His behavior made him a social outcast but his skill with a weapon kept him in his tribe as a berserker to be unleashed at only the most desperate of times. A wild man, Zul'zin believed he could speak directly to the elements, and through them he found guidance to continue with his path of destruction. He looked down his nose at anyone who didn't practice the shamanistic arts and even other shamans he found to be weak. His inability to think of consequences led to this demise and disconnection with the elements. Now in death, the voices, be they madness or elemental, have silenced and his actions have grown more calculated and cold. Zul'zin is not particularly social, still, but at least now he can hold a conversation without coming off as a lunatic. He feels no pity or remorse in battle and acts with timely and carefully planned out strikes. He is incredibly paitient, as now in death he no longer sees the short lifespan of a common troll. Zul'zin is also very curious, studying constantly - though this is mostly a result of his desire to know more about the Old Gods and any possible way to reconnect himself to the elements. Still, his quest for these answers has led him to learn a great deal in other areas, and meet travelers like himself who hold unique and rare knowledge. In his collection of knowledge, and analytical thinking of his purpose now that he cannot obtain the afterlife he so desires, Zul'zin has become somewhat of a philosopher, breaking everything down into a small string of summarizing words. History Early Years Zul'zin was born into the Sen'jin clan and quickly earned his title of "Great Destroyer" by being completely untamble and wild. He has a thirst for battle and a strong connection to the elements and so was trained in the ways of an Enhancement shaman. Early into his childhood he was taken from his parents, or given away by depending on who you ask, to be given strict training and discipline. While the discipline never stuck, the training did and soon Zul'zin was proving to be a very adept wielder of the elements. During his youth he had only one friend, a young female troll named Zeb'tala. She seemed to be the only one who could keep his focus on something other than the elements and was able to keep him calm in most situations. Sadly, this natural talent wasn't put to too much use as early in her youth she too was taken from her home for reasons unknown. Zul'zin, though devestated by this, did not let it hinder his ability to become a great and powerful shaman. The Great Destroyer In his 20's Zul'zin began to fight for his people in many battles. His was a fury unmatched by any man or beast on the field and his destruction had no direction so even his allies were at risk when he was present. As such he was reserved for desperate measures. Because of this, Zul'zin frequently grew anxious waiting to be sent into battle and began to demand he be sent in with the rest of his brothers. So, they would allow him to be the first one out onto the field. The hope was this method would minimize the casualities on their side if he was out front rather than diving into the middle of the fray, and should he be killed at least they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. However, Zul'zin never found defeat on the battlefield, and with each passing victory demanded more and more foes to fight. Eventually his tribe could no longer tolerate his reckless behavior and sent him out into the world with needless errands and quests that would keep him away for long periods of time. They could only hope he wouldn't cause too much destruction on his journey. A Fool's Gambit As with anyone in Azeroth, Zul'zin was well aware of the pressence of the Lich King in Northrend. Unlike most others, he believed he, with the aid of the elements, could defeat him easily. Zul'zin went into every conflict with the belief that the elements would guide him and protect him from all harm. Whether or not that was true, he had still managed to stay alive as long as he had with the lifestyle he lived and that was evidence enough for him. So he set off for Northrend, a stowaway on one of the few ships that ventured that far north. The troll ramapaged across the frozen wastes trying to find some way to get the Lich King's attention. Eventually he was successful in forcing the Lich King to take notice, and Zul'zin acted without hesitation to deliver the first and final blow. The shaman was struck down instantly, killed in a single strike by the powerful death king. While this was a defeat on the surface, Zul'zin would at least gain the eternal reward of being rejoined with the elements. Unfortunately, the Lich King did not agree. Eternity Denied As with many before him, Zul'zin was "lucky" enough to be risen up again by the Lich King as a serving death knight. If Zul'zin had any concern for his past life, in this new Scourge state, he would be devestated that he was denied access to the afterlife he had been searching for. As it was, Zul'zin, like all death knights, happily served with the Scourge. Severed Bonds When the Lich King was betrayed by his own, and many death knights turned away from his will, Zul'zin was one of those who rejoined the Horde as a knight of darkness. Now aware of his state, Zul'zin was crushed that he had been refused entrance to the elemental plane upon his death thanks to the Lich King's interferance. In addition, he could no longer hear the guiding whispers of the "elements" anymore. Instead there was silence. Zul'zin returned to Northrend to wander its wastes in solitude, unsure of what to do with his newfound willpower. Since he was born he followed what the voices in his head, whom he believed were the elements, told him to do and now they were gone. Upon his re-animation he followed the Lich King's will. Now, in this new state of being, he was unclear on how to continue. It was in the vast wilderness of Northrend that Zul'zin once again heard a guiding whisper. Whispers Return The Endless Winter